The Resurection
by raditus
Summary: What happened when a mage messes with magick and effects the reality of Adrian Monk?
1. Resurecting

Disclaimer: please don't yell at me for writing this so badly. (Because I know I did.) If there a 'problem' please just tell me what's wrong. All in all, Monk is not owned by me, neither is Stottlemeyer, or Sherona, or Trudy. Tuku Shazu is mine. The ritual of teleportation isn't fiction, it is real.  
  
RESURECTION  
  
Tuku Shazu was a mage that found the secrets to teleportation. They were no, intent however on local teleportation, they wanted to teleport to another reality all together!  
  
"Thomatos, benasser, elianter," They began their chant in a circle.  
  
They held their teleportation talisman tightly while saying the following, "Litau, izer, osnas."  
  
Suddenly they were taken from the circle into a dark room, filled with thirty one spirits. They had to repeat the Litau greeting to each one, and it had to bow and say "Nanther." to her. She then told them what reality she wanted to go and then faced the group, holding the talisman.  
  
"Raditus polastrien terpandu ostrata pericatur ermas!"  
  
Sudden, Tuku found herself standing in a graveyard at night. She held her diary sized spell book filled with her chants while walking around, trying to find a way out of the cemetery! She tripped hard and fell to the ground, dazed.  
  
"Fiat Lux!" She commanded, visualizing light around her.  
  
In the magical light, she could see what she bumped into; it was a gravestone that said MONK. The name of the deceased said Trudy. Who was this Trudy monk? Tuku mussed as she circled it.  
  
"Trudy Monk I call your name! Feel the fire and the flame! Where ever you are, you have no choice, come to me by the sound of my voice!"  
  
Suddenly, this lady appeared near the gravestone, but she was sort of transparent. She had on funerary dress and had blonde hair.  
  
"I'll fix that." Tuku replied as Trudy saw her gravestone. She stood right in front of the patch of dirt, with her arms raised. "Akin Sop!"  
  
With a crack of lighting, Trudy's ghost fell to the ground, still wearing the funerary dress, but she was no longer transparent.  
  
"You're alive!" Tuku exclaimed, running to her, helping her to her feet.  
  
As they were walking to the apartment that Trudy heard that Adrian monk was staying at, they got to talking, then Tuku brought up that Adrian has been in a real mess since her 'untimely demise' At first she didn't believe her, but then she brought up his neat freak attitude, and Trudy realizes something was wrong because when they were living together, he was not like that! She kind of brings up, from how Tuku described his condition, OCD when they are walking in the hallway. They come up to his door, but Sherona comes out of no where.  
  
She sees Trudy, and yells out in shock, "OH MY GOD! MRS. MONK!"  
  
Suddenly, Adrian's door to his apartment flies open and he steps out quickly in the hallway, sees Sherona's shocked/horrified looked and looks over against the wall where Tuku and Trudy are standing.  
  
"Trudy!" He yelled the same shocked look on his face. Then he glares at Tuku as if he already knew she was responsible. "What the hell did you do to my wife?!"  
  
The glare and absence of his fearful demeanor made Tuku take a step back. At that moment, his former boss, Stottlemeyer happened to walk down from the other end of the hallway. Tuku backed up, more like backward running, wanting to get out of there!  
  
'Captain," Monk yelled out. "Grab that punk kid!"  
  
Stottlemeyer looked to see who Monk wanted nabbed. He saw the frightened looking girl holding the book and started running down the hall at full tilt at her! She ran the other way, and accidentally ran through a wall and ended up outside the building! It was ok thought, because Tuku looked back and found out there was a door where she ran through anyway. They would think she used the door! The complex was set near a beach, and the ocean loomed below her.  
  
"Ah shit, she's going to jump!" Tuku heard someone, presumably Stottlemeyer, yell out.  
  
She jumped and angled downward in diving position, and dove all of that height into the water! "Thomatos, benasser, elianter!" Tuku yelled. She ended up in the dark place before she even hit the water. 


	2. Takeover

Chapter 2: Mission: Takeover  
  
Tuku was back in the dark place, she sensed that the genii weren't impressed. She was scared of the feeling coming off of them. She couldn't see their faces, for they were silhouetted, making it all the scarier.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" She asked fearfully.  
  
"You were no supposed to interfere," A woman Genii retorted, her voice having a sort of distorted timbre to it. "You said to us you wanted to witness this Adrian Monk."  
  
"You lied to us," A man's voice replied, having the same timbre. "It must be set right."  
  
A thrill of terror shot through her, "I have to kill Trudy Monk?" She shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks, "No, I won't do it," She was close to bawling.  
  
A laugh and then, "No of course not, we are not murderers. You will have to cover for the fact that there is no girl's body in that water."  
  
"Other wise you risk having the mundanes know freely about the black Pullet and that the magic CAN work." Another spoke with the same tone, "It will be disaster for us and humanity. So that it doesn't happen, if you fail, we will set you back in your Reality with your books of magic confiscated and your mind wiped of all knowledge of such things."  
  
Their words chilled Tuku but she bowed, conceding defeat, "Yes O powerful Genii, I will do as you wish." I just hope I can do it time She thought.  
  
"Nanther," They all said the greeting word as one sibilant symbol before she was enveloped in a white light.  
  
Tuku was set in a beam of light gently down on a sidewalk were no people were coming for a moment. She looked around; knowing by now people would call the cops on her, seeing as she was the supposed drowning victim. She wondered briefly about the fact she can phase through objects in this mind- form state. She came across a park and sat on a bench there, hoping not to accidentally let her back or any part of her body phase through it.  
  
"That'll be a good way to end my deadline." She muttered.  
  
"Excuse me," A woman's voice called pleasant from near her, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tuku looked up and saw a woman in a business suit carrying a suitcase. "Oh sorry, I'm a writer and seem to have writer's block."  
  
"I've gone through that too," The woman replied. She held out her hand for Tuku to shake it. "I'm Maria Winters, do you mind if I sit down next to you to sort through some of my paperwork?"  
  
Tuku let her sit down and do her work. After awhile, Tuku asked, "What line of work do you do?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a part-time journalist."  
  
Tuku grinned inside, "Really, anything happen here lately?"  
  
"I don't know, was there?"  
  
"I heard a rumor that someone took a header from an apartment complex into the water and died or something."  
  
Maria's eyes widened with true shock, "You're kidding right?" then shock gave away to morbid curiosity, "Can you tell me where this complex is, I might have a story."  
  
Tuku got up and so did Maria, "I can do better than tell you," Tuku stated, but Maria didn't hear as she was in front of Tuku, her back to her. "I can tell you." She rushed to Maria's unprotected back and entered her body. As the two minds collided, the force of the battle inside her made Maria drop down to the ground and start retch. Tuku quickly took over, burying Maria's mind back into the far recesses of her brain. Before long, Tuku was standing, admiring her new body. She could feel Maria's true mind screaming far back in her thoughts in terror.  
  
She started to placate her, "Calm down, we both can benefit, I can cover up something and you get your story."  
  
But will this work? Maria asked.  
  
"I'm sure, but there one hurdle we must cross."  
  
What hurdle, She paused and then added hastily, Tuku, I don't like that tone.  
  
"Adrian Monk," Tuku replied. Instantly she felt the woman's mind cringe.  
  
We're as good as dead, there's no way you do what you need to do with Adrian Monk investigating it! There was a pause, and then, Exactly how much trouble are in you in, young lady?  
  
"I resurrected his wife." 


End file.
